La Sombra
by lifa.zari
Summary: "¿Alguna vez has oído un llamado?" Son las palabras de un Lich proveniente de estas oscuras Islas. Pero ¿Cual es el propósito de la maldición sobre ellas? Una joven escucha el susurrante llamado de las Islas malditas, dejando atrás sus despojos mortales para aceptar a su hogar y el propósito que tienen para ella su nueva familia.
1. Anochecer

1- Anochecer

En el claro del maldito bosque la joven Eridan yacía sentada entre dos columnas llenas de plantas sobre un tenebroso altar. Oscuros susurros inundaban el ambiente y ella no deseaba seguir oyendo su llamado. Sabiendo que pronto seguirían tras ella, se escabulle entre la espesa niebla hasta la costa Este de las islas para huir de los espectros hasta un lugar donde no buscarán lo que llevaba dentro de ella.

Por otro lado en una antigua catedral que deja salir el sollozo de sus fieles almas atormentadas, están reunidos los espectros más representativos.

Entre ellos se alza el Lich

-La invocación fue perfecta. Ya no debería tener más poder. ¿Cómo es que escapó?-

El carcelero continúa

-Cuando le arrebataste su poder, la esencia que me ayudaba a encerrarla se perdió. Tu invocación no fue tan perfecta, Karthus.-

Molesto el Lich justifica

-Fue tan solo una brecha en el ritual que aprovechó para engañarme. -

Con calma el caballero de metal da su palabra

-Karthus, la niña aún tiene más poder del que creías. Es posible que ni siquiera necesite más la máscara para usar su poder-

El centauro continúa

- Él tiene razón. El cambio cubrió perfectamente su rastro con uno de los nuestros pero si sale de las islas lo sabremos. Varias de mis tropas han sido enviadas a vigilar las costas.-

Casi de inmediato un subordinado entra alertando a los espectros.

-Mis señores, una pequeña embarcación fue vista partiendo de la costa Este de esta isla. -

Rompe el silencio finalmente el enterrador.

-Si se dirige al Este significa que quiere buscar refugio en Jonia pero dudo que cruce por Demacia ni mucho menos Pitlover, seria presa fácil para nosotros. Atravesará forzosamente por Freljord.-

Un resplandor espectral sale de la mano de Lich creando la posible trayectoria de Eridan.

-Entrara por el territorio de la tribu de Sejuani pero dudo que vaya al sur para el puerto. Intentará perderse y arriesgarse hasta llegar al territorio de... la bruja de hielo. Tendremos que llamar su atención para que no note la distorsión de poder llegando a su territorio. ¡Hecarim! Tú y Thresh síganla. No podemos permitir que Lissandra se percate de su poder. -

Apenas termina de hablar y ambos espectros se ponen en marcha a buscarla.


	2. Freljord

Los icebergs se levantan en los mares y el frió es el alma de la costa glacial. En una pequeña playa de roca y tierra que el hielo no cubrió hay una barcaza vieja de madera negra. No pasa desapercibida por mucho tiempo para los pescadores de la tribu cercana.

Un pescador se acerca finalmente al bote, llevándose una sorpresa al ver una mujer boca abajo. Para él estaba muerta ya que nadie pudo sobrevivir un viaje de 3 días en los océanos del noroeste solo. Se acerca para mover el cuerpo pero apenas lo toca y de golpe se levanta la joven. El vaho sale de su aliento mostrando que aún estaba viva. El pescador se asusta tras la reacción tan repentina y oyendo la desesperación de respirar de ella. Rápidamente se trata de incorporar, sin mucho éxito se sostiene del bote para mantenerse de pie.

**-¿Dónde estoy? -**

Pregunta aun agitada.

-Tienes el signo de los invocadores. Debes ser del instituto. Está en la costa oeste de Freljord. Esta es la tribu de la garra invernal. -

**-Entonces esta es el territorio de Sejuani. ¿Hace cuando llegué a la costa? -**

Ya empezaba a calmarse cuando oye el lugar donde llego.

-Casi un día y medio. Apenas el hielo me permitió llegar a la costa. -

Oye esas palabras y por dentro se estremece. Un día y medio era más que tiempo suficiente para que la encuentren. Estremecida se esfuerza más por moverse pero cae. El pescador la sostiene y la lleva hasta el campamento pesquero. Dada su condición pasa la noche en una tienda de los pescadores recuperándose.

Para esas horas todos ya estaban dormidos pero en la costa algo llega del océano. Una espesa niebla reemplaza a la escarcha del territorio. Invasiva, se extiende rápidamente buscando específicamente algo empezando a rodear el campamento.

Eridan siente la presencia de quien temía. Impulsada por la adrenalina se levanta silenciosamente para guardar utilidades en una bolsa de piel preparándose para salir a pesar de su debilidad.

Se detiene en seco al oír los cascos de caballo a lado de la entrada de la tienda. Se queda sin aliento e inmóvil viendo cómo se adentra el enorme espectro adentro, revisando las camas.

Ella es cubierta por la tela de la tienda cuando entró, dándole oportunidad de esconderse. Sostiene la respiración y sale mientras mataba a los que estaban dentro durmiendo. Aprovecha la situación para salir sin que la notara pero la corriente de aire no pasa desapercibido eh inmediatamente sale Hecarim revisando fuera de la tienda.

Ella se esconde detrás de la tienda notando la espesa niebla. Apenas podia ver el piso donde estaba de tan espesa que estaba. Se mueve evadiendo al espectro y casi escapando logra ver un resplandor como el de una lámpara.

Con duda se acerca un poco a ver quién era y se aterra cayendo al suelo viendo a Thresh buscando dentro de las tiendas arrebatando almas. Se arrastra horrorizada escapando de la luz que apenas se veía entre la niebla.

Mira hacia el Este viendo la cordillera montañosa pensando en su único escape. Ya no queda a nadie vivo dejándole sin tiempo antes de que la detectaran; corre hasta poder adentrarse a las rocas y perderlos.

Ya con el campamento arrasado silenciosamente Hecarim y Thresh ven hacia el este observando el rastro en la nieve.

-Paso entre nosotros sin que la viéramos, es lista pero… esta aterrada. -

Dice y ríe cínicamente Thresh cuando ve el rastro a las montañas.

-No llegara lejos con sus limitaciones mortales. La alcanzare antes de que llegue hasta allá. ¡En marcha! -

Hecarim se pone en dos patas bajando con fuerza, azotando sus cascos en el piso. Thresh se adentra en la lámpara y sin perder tiempo el centauro cabalga siguiendo el rastro antes de que perdiera en la nieve.


	3. Frígidas Intenciones

Eridan corría colina arriba en las tormentas de nieve buscando donde esconderse. Su rastro se iba perdiendo y en cierta parte eso la aliviaba. Aun exhausta disminuye el paso. El sonido del fuerte viento mitigaba el ruido de sus pisadas, pero de un momento a otro. Un sonido peculiar le hace voltear atrás. Se levanta rápidamente pero era densa la nieve haciéndole tropezar varias veces Con desesperación sigue corriendo, lamentablemente en sus pasos torpes cae a una pequeña fisura de hielo. Uno de sus huesos cruje, adolorida grita sosteniendo su tobillo fracturado. Sostiene respiración y su dolor tan pronto como oye los cascos del centauro caminar cerca de la fisura.

Ella se esconde entre las grietas para que la luz espectral no la alcanzará y la vieran directamente.

-Puedo sentir tu miedo. Se que estas aquí. -

Pronto la lámpara que tenia en su costado se desprende, liberando al otro espectro de resplandor verde.

- Ohhh parece que Eridan quiere jugar. Esta bien, juguemos. -

Una retorcida risa se escucha con el sonido de cadenas descendiendo lentamente a la fisura

A pesar del frió, la joven estando tan aterrada, sudaba.

-1,2,3,4... ¿Cuanto tiempo me llevara encontrarte? 5,6...-

Se asoma ligeramente para ver donde estaba. Lo único que logro observar es que buscaba en dirección opuesta a la suya.

Thresh se detiene y queda inmóvil unos segundos como si oyera algo.

-12,13... Puedo... Oír tus frágiles latidos. -

Se oculta nuevamente Eridan por aquellas palabras pero tras dejar de oír su voz, pisadas y cadenas, vuelve a asomarse por un costado. No había nadie ya, ni la luz espectral de la lámpara. Se asoma un poco más para ver si no fue su imaginación. Busca con la mirada unos segundos pero pronto regresa a esconderse de espaldas en hielo repentinamente siente algo a lado suyo haciéndola voltear rapido su rostro

-Te encontré -

Estaba frente a ella aquel rostro fantasmal. No obstante siente las cadenas apresando sus manos y pies.

-Creo que gane el juego. Es una lástima que fuera tan fácil.-

Logra soltar una mano para darle una fuerte bofetada a la parte física de su cráneo

Inevitablemente le causa gracia su acción y así las cadenas le aprietan mas, lastimándola.

- Ese tipo de reacciones tuyas me fascinan. Siempre logras hacerlo interesante. -

El desliza su mano hasta su cintura, acercándola a el. Teniéndola frente a frente rie síndicamente. No pasa mas tiempo y el centauro se impacienta, levantándose en dos patas y cayendo con fuerza.

Thresh la sube poniéndola ante Hecarim

Ella estaba desesperada y mas obligandola a pisar con uno de sus tobillos rotos.

-Fue bastante sencillo. Sigo dudando que ni siquiera vale la pena alguien tan débil como esta mortal. -

- Vendrá con nosotros de todas formas. Aun podemos arrancarle mas poder. -

En ese momento la desesperación y el dolor hacen lo que tenían que evitar.

Su pálida piel se torna gris y sus marcas en el rostro se llenan de sangre. Se levanta y con un grito desgarrador torna la blanca nieve en polvo negro.

Ambos espectros caen por el terrible grito y el estremecer del suelo.

Sin perder tiempo se incorporan a contrarrestarla pero ya había desaparecido.

Thresh tiene un arranque de ira al haber fallado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Karthus dijo que no le quedaba casi poder! ¡No debería haber pasado esto! La volvimos a perder. -

- Calmate. No es mas que una muestra de por que la quiere de vuelta. Ahora preocupate por encontrarla nosotros antes que la bruja de hielo. -

Aun muy irritado, Thresh comprendía que no podía perderse mas tiempo. Desencadenó algo de poder pero no lo suficiente para llevarla lejos pero de deberían prever lo peor.

-Horas mas tarde-.

La joven despierta en una confortable habitació chimenea ardiendo y calidas pieles la cubrían Vio a su alrededor buscando peligro pero solo vio a una niña acomodando el fuego. Ve que despierta y corre por un tazón de sopa a dárselo. Ella con gusto lo toma, mira su tobillo vendado.

La niña inocentemente pregunta de donde provenía.

La joven contesta que no estaba segura completamente.

**-¿Donde estoy?**

-Al sur este de Freljord cerca de la tribu de los Avarosa -

Cambia su semblante por uno contento.

-! La tribu de Ashe! Por fin. -

-Tu no pareces de aquí. Tu piel esta muy pálida.-

**-Vengo de I... Instituto de Guerra. I a en un viaje por Demacia y encontrar a unos parientes en Freljord. Lamentablemente tuve un accidente y aquí estoy. -**

-¿A donde iras? -

-** Es un asunto del instituto por eso debo de llegar a Jonia por el puerto de Freljord no puedo perder mas tiempo.-**

-Con ese tobillo roto no podrás moverte. -

**-No moriré por una fractura. ¿Pero podrías ayudarme a llegar al puerto? -**

Eridan toma un bastón para caminar. La niña la toma de la mano con un amplio jugueteo para sacarla de la habitación. Apenas sale y la niña se separa adelantandose. Para sorpresa de Eridan el cuarto tras de ella se desvanece como un espejismo. Todo a su alrededor es una gran sala de trono hecha con hielo puro. A cada costado de la sala había colosales guardias de hielo que pronto se acercaron a Eridan.

La niña se mantenía frente a ella convirtiéndose en hielo turbio y cambiando dramáticamente su forma a una grande y femenina.

-Vaya, vaya. Asi que eres una invocadora. -

La bruja de hielo le da la espalda para sentarse en su helado trono.

-Dudo que un invocador sea portador de algo que haga estremecer a todo Freljord. -

Eridan se queda callada incandose sabiendo en donde habia caido.

-Supe de un invocador que desapareció recientemente y que hubo varios otros muertos me pregunto si eras tu la que desapareció. -

Sigue sin contestar. La bruja hace que sus guardias la levanten congelando parte de su cuerpo. El bao sale de su aliento.

-Los siglos me han hecho paciente pero tiempo no es con lo que cuento en este momento, y mas sabiendo que alguien va tras de ti. -

**- No tengo nada que ofrecerte, bruja. Son solo rumores los que oyes. -**

Impacientada la bruja cambia su tono de voz por uno mas agresivo. Con agresividad la toma del rostro.

- Tu eres la invocadora que mato a decenas en el instituto y luego desapareciste. Luego apareces aquí en mi Reino. Tu vienes de las islas malditas. ¿Por que vienen tras de ti los no-muertos? -

Una voz misteriosa y oscura contesta desde la entrada de la sala.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Lissandra. -

Todos dirijen la mirada a las puertas viendo a los dos espectros con cadaveres detras de ambos

-Que curioso Lissandra, en este lugar no son mas que golems sin almas. ¿Sera que tu tampoco tengas una que ofrecer? Me gustaria comprobarlo. -

Pone su linterna frente a el riendose

Enfurecida Lissandra golpea fuertemente a Eridan lastimandola severamente haciendo molestar aquella acción a ambos espectros. Los dos guardias de hielo se lanzan sobre los intrusos. Thresh lanza sus espectrales cadenas enredandoles los pies y Hecarim se abalanza contra ambos haciéndoles caer y desmoronarse fácilmente.

Lissandra con un gesto de despreció invoca al hielo como tempestad. Con semejante fuerza van siendo arrastrados obligandole al carcelero a interrumpirla clavandole el filo de su arma en su hombro.

Hecarim aprovecha para cabalgar y pasar sobre ella para llegar a Eridan que se desangraba lentamente. Rompe el hielo sacándola sin embargo antes de que tocara el suelo Lissandra lo derriba.

-¡¿Por que ustedes pelean por una mortal?! -

Thresh contesta lanzando su linterna a Eridan, trayendola hasta el. Apenas llega y el lanza su cuchilla para derribar a la bruja nuevamente.

Hecarim cabalga por detras ella para atacarla. Al instante Lissandra crea su tumba de hielo sobre ella misma.

Ambos espectros son atrapados rapidamente por el hielo, aprisionandolos.

Lissandra se dirije al carcelero amenazadoramente.

- ¡Pagaran por lo que me han hecho hoy! -

Una silueta inanimada se levanta frente a ella. Viendo a la joven con la piel oscura. Veía aun la sangre escurrir de su cuerpo.

Aquel terrible grito salio nuevamente de la silueta oscura

Una fuerza aplastante azota a Lissandra contra la pared haciendo que cayera sobre ella, sepultándola. Una vez termina, el cuerpo normal vuelve a Eridan y cae al suelo inconciente.

Hecarim y Thresh rompen el hielo finalmente aproximándose a la joven.

- ¿Huye de nosotros o de ella misma?

- Aqui esta la prueba que querias ver, Hecarim. No fue nada Lissandra para esta niña. -

Un estruendo los hace voltear a los escombros. Brutalmente sale la bruja enfurecida y con su cuerpo ya empezando a fragmentarse.

Ambos no tenían tiempo de reaccionar al ataque inminente pero algo la detuvo en seco.

-Hola, Lissandra. -

Se abren paso los otros tres espectros a las puertas de la sala.

-¿¡Que hacen todos ustedes aquí!?-

Atemorizada Lissandra se hace para atrás.

-Solo venimos por algo, y nisiquiera es placentero caminar con... los diurnos. Se inteligente bruja y no te metas en los asuntos de las Islas. -

El lich termina de hablar y la bruja no tiene más remedio que retirarse herida de su cuerpo y orgullo.


	4. Regreso a Casa

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Teníamos todo bajo control.-

Dice Thresh pero Mordekaiser contesta burlándose.

-Pude notarlo en cuanto entramos. –

Con voz de autoridad interrumpe el Lich.

-¡Suficiente! Después de lo que paso aquí, la noticia se esparcirá por toda tierra de vivos.-

El maestro de metal prosigue.

-De ahora en adelante supongo que tendremos visitas indeseadas más seguidas en las Islas. Quizás hasta venga el mejor amigo de Thresh.-

Da un pequeño golpe en su espalda en son de burla nuevamente.

-Oh no te preocupes Mordekaiser. Tengo algo que moriría por ver. –

Una sádica carcajada sale del carcelero.

-Nosotros regresaremos a las Islas y esta vez nos aseguraremos de no dejarla escapar otra vez.-

-Confió en ello Hecarim.-

El enorme centauro la toma y la coloca en su hombro. Thresh levanta su linterna abriendo la puerta a las Islas para transportarlos de nuevo a su oscuro hogar.

Islas de la Sombra – Un día después de Freljord

**-Hay dos cosas que detesto y es que me vieran la cara y la otra los yordles.-**

Menciona la joven ya despierta, encerrada en una jaula en medio de la gran habitación de su espectral anfitrión.

**-Al menos te tomaste la molestia de poner una barrera para no escaparme.-**

-Es solo temporal, pero tu conducta amerita que estés en mi prisión con los demás, querida.-

Eridan se estremece un poco. Sabía que la reputación de torturar era exclusiva de él, y tan solo imaginar lo que le esperaba o lo que vería, la ponía a temblar.

-Mmm parece que tus latidos se aceleraron, acaso… ¿tienes miedo?-

**-Aún estoy viva y consiente, no hay nada que me retenga tenerte miedo Thresh.-**

-Tienes valor para decirlo, usualmente mis victimas quedan petrificadas en cuanto están ya en mis manos.-

La joven se sienta en la jaula con la cabeza agachada y con un ligero temblor que trataba de ocultarle. El carcelero le da la espalda para retirarse pero antes dirige unas palabras a ella.

-Debes saber que Karthus vendrá pronto para sellar lo que te queda.-

Con cierto pésame se retira Thresh la joven se arrastra hasta los barrotes para tocar la barrera con desesperación. Sus ojos reflejando tristeza y así de reojo lo nota Thresh saliendo con ese mismo pésame.

Pasa casi una hora cuando la joven se levanta y oye voces al otro lado de las puertas, aproximándose.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? No sabemos si sea debido continuar con esto. Si muere puede que todo lo que le quitaste regrese a ella.-

-Entonces una vez que termine con ella, asegúrate que empiece a pensar como una de nosotros y no se aferre a su vida.-

-Conoces mis métodos, Karthus. Nunca has estado de acuerdo con ellos. Estás desesperado.-

-Solo por esta ocasión se requiere tus métodos. Y si estoy desesperado por que acepte nuestra verdad.-

Finalmente ambos entran al cuarto.

-Hola, Eridan. ¿Disfrutaste tu viaje a Freljord y alejarte de tu hogar aquí con nosotros?

Ella no tenía valor para verle a los ojos y se queda sentada en su jaula con la cabeza agachada.

-Pero ya me has quitado mi fuerza. ¿Qué quieren de mí?

Dice en un tono inocente y triste. Thresh abre la barrera y jaula sacándola para el Lich. Karthus pone su mano en la mejilla de ella.

-Pequeña niña, escondes aun suficiente poder. Por esta ocasión conocerás compasión por parte mía. Esta vez prometo no dejar ese temible poder dentro tuyo. Ahora querida niña, duerme…-

La mano que tocaba su mejilla se ilumina poniendo a dormir a la joven, antes de caer el carcelero la sostiene y recuesta. El lich toma su libro y empieza a ojearlo. Su profanación sale en coros a su alrededor, mientras una delicada y pequeña esencia negra sale de la boca de Eridan; Karthus la guía hasta el cristal en su báculo luminoso.

Apenas pasan unos minuto y saca completamente el poder, la piel de la joven se torna blanca como el mármol y sus labios un todo purpura por el frio que sentía.

Ya sin poder, ella yacía entre lo vivo y lo muerto, debilitándose de a poco, difuminando es delgada franja. Contemplando el poder dentro de su báculo Karthus se retira dándole orden a Thresh de encerrarla nuevamente.

Thresh la toma en brazos notando sus lágrimas en las mejillas y así mismo escucha el susurro de una mujer en toda la casa. Sin darle mucha importancia, toma a la joven y se retira a sus prisiones.

Así pasa nuevamente el tiempo hasta que despierta Eridan, oye lamentos y llantos a su alrededor y mira borrosamente delante de ella observando el piso y sus manos frente a ella con grilletes. No podía moverse, sintiéndose cansada y débil. Una gran tristeza le invadió por el terror que le daba el lugar y el sentirse traicionada.

Pisadas se acercan, apareciendo al mismísimo carcelero ya dentro de su celda, frente a ella. Manipula las cadenas para levantarla y ponerla entre sus brazos.

-Te ves tan hermosa con tu nuevo tono de piel. Tan frágil y sin vida.-

Con una mano acaricia su rostro limpiándole sus lágrimas; ella se intentaba resistir a sus acciones.

-Sabes que aunque no aceptes lo que eres, no puedes negarte que tu hogar es aquí con nosotros. Por favor Eridan, no hagas esto más difícil. Sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer a quien caiga en mi poder.-

Él acerca su calaverico rostro a los pálidos labios de Eridan, rozándolos con delicadeza como si los besara. Se detiene secamente a escuchando un llamado de los demás. Deja recostada a la joven y se retira rápidamente, desapareciendo casi al instante.


	5. La Musa Sombria

Regresando nuevamente a las enormes puertas de la catedral profanada. Estas se abren solas dejando entrar al carcelero implacable. Apenas entra y observa en el piso un líquido negro inundándolo. Se agacha tocando un poco con los dedos y frotándolo, estudiándolo.

De entre la oscuridad el destello de otra lámpara de resplandor amarillo pálido sale. Yorick el enterrador sale.

-Finalmente has llegado.-

Con un tono apagado y lúgubre lo dice dándole la bienvenida. El enterrador prosigue.

-Continuaba con mi cuota de cadáveres hasta que Karthus nos llamó. Parece que surgió un percance.-

-¿Percance? ¿Qué clase de percance?-

-No se mas que tú, carcelero pero cuando llegue aquí ya estaba todo este extraño liquido negro.-

Ambos se adentran más a la profanada catedral y sus salas principales. Ahí estaba el Lich analizando el líquido y detrás de él Mordekaiser y Hecarim. De reojo habla el Lich

-Los llame porque el poder que le arrebate a la niña es demasiado para mi propia fuerza. Necesito su ayuda para controlarlo.-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te ayudemos a terminar algo que tu solo iniciaste?-

Dice el Mordekaiser fríamente.

-Tú querías quitarle el poder para hacerlo tuyo, Karthus. Tus métodos la han alejado más de nuestro propósito y existencia.-

Contesta Hecarim.

-No sean ingenuos. Ella solo quería vivir con ese poder que correspondía a estas Islas. Lo que he hecho no ha sido más que por la mismísima Sombra.-

El Lich empezaba a irritarse.

-No Karthus, cada uno ha sido tomado con un propósito, hasta esa niña pero tú estás olvidando el tuyo.-

Las palabras de Thresh desafían a Karthus. El Lich molesto se levanta entre los demás dándose a respetar.

-No he olvidado mi propósito pero no tolerare que cuestionen mis intenciones y menos mi autoridad.-

Preparándose para pelear, todo el sonido se ahoga por un misterioso y oscuro silencio. Una voz femenina y susurrante se escucha como eco en toda la sala.

-Ohhh mis niños, no peleen entre ustedes.-

Los espectros miran a su alrededor buscando su origen.

-¿Mis niños?-

Se pregunta Mordekaiser.

En medio de ellos el líquido parece moverse, obligándoles a retroceder. Una silueta delgada pero enorme sale del líquido negro sin realizar ningún movimiento en el proceso. Todo el líquido retrocedió hasta la figura que salía del piso haciéndole de largo vestido.

Esta silueta era el de una mujer, sus manos estaban cruzadas tocado cada hombro. En su pecho sus senos bajo ellos un costillar sobresalía. Su rostro era como el de una bella mujer tallada en mármol negro pero remplazaba la mandíbula por una sin piel ni carne, exponiendo el hueso y sus afilados dientes inferiores. Su cabeza y cerca de sus orejas nacían protuberancias parecidas a cuernos mientras que su cabello se extendía como humo simulando la oscuridad.

Una vez sale completamente, esta esta inmóvil y con sus cuencas oculares vacías o carentes de ojos visibles. Pronto un resplandor carmesí ilumina las mismas marcas que poseía la joven Eridan en sus brazos y rostro.

Nadie de ellos podía creer lo que veía. En un segundo la siniestra musa extiende sus enormes brazos rodeando a los espectros. Específicamente vuelve su rostro a uno. Sin mover la boca, una voz femenina nuevamente hace eco en todo el lugar.

-Hecarim, ha pasado tanto desde que oíste mi canto. Y aun estás conmigo.-

Inmediatamente se arrodilla humildemente el centauro, agacha su cabeza y deja su gran lanza en el piso. Ahora ella dirige su mirada a Mordekaiser.

-Ha pasado tiempo Mordekaiser. Aún recuerdo cuando tus reyes me mataron.-

Igualmente Mordekaiser se arrodilla respetuosamente.

-Mi señora, fue un precio alto que exigió tu padre, nuestro Rey.-

Fríamente y con cierta muestra de cariño acerca su mano cerca del caballero de metal.

-Lo se Mordekaiser, ellos ya pagaron por sus pecados.-

Ahora voltea a ver a los 3 restantes.

-Oh Yorick, Thresh y Karthus, es un gusto verlos sirviendo nuestro propósito y tengo claro sus grandes dones son un regalo a toda mi gente. Pero… ¿Dónde está? Me han arrebatado a mi propia carne. ¿Dónde está mi hija?-

Nadie quiso contestar. Con un semblante frió y sus ojos vacíos mira hacia ellos esperando una respuesta.

-La invocadora, ella esta indispuesta.-

Dice Thresh rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Lo vi todo.-

La musa habla y tras ello los huesos de su pecho se rompen crujiendo brutalmente, con su afilada mano saca a la joven poniéndola entre sus manos, la niña parecía aun inconsciente.

-Sentí su miedo, su desesperación, y su dolor. Todos ustedes han tratado a mi hija como un alma más sabiendo que ella me pertenece. Han de perder mi poder, guía y a mi propia hija hasta que recuerden su propósito y nos encuentren o... hasta que lo hagan nuestros enemigos.-

Terminando de hablar extiende sus afiladas manos y con un estruendoso y agudo grito su largo vestido y cabellera se expanden como humo inundando todo el lugar, desapareció en apenas unos segundos sin dejar rastro.

Inquietantemente todos los espectros yacen en el suelo lastimados extrañamente. Apenas uno se logra poner de pie con esfuerzo y nota que faltaba alguien de ellos. Mordekaiser no puede evitar preguntar.

-¿Dónde está Hecarim?-


	6. Un propósito y una antigua aliada

Todo estaba oscuro; la joven Eridan abre lentamente los ojos mirando a su alrededor. Busca reconocer el lugar pero ya no estaba en la prisión del carcelero y menos en las Islas. El suelo lleno de polvo y las rocas a su alrededor del color rojo. Mira hacia arriba contemplando el sol ya en un atardecer, más a lo lejos veía masas rocosas levantándose, informándole que estaba en las faldas de una cordillera montañosa.

Aun en el suelo, trata de levantarse, sintiendo dolor al intentarlo. De cierta forma era buena señal ya que había recobrado cierta vitalidad que el Lich le había arrebatado. Sigue mirando a su alrededor intentando hasta toparse con unos cascos metálicos de caballo frente a sus ojos. Levanta su rostro viendo a lo alto al enorme centauro espectral observándola.

Ella queda atónita por la impresión de verlo frente a ella y más que la observara, el espectro baja su lanza poniéndola frente a ella, no para amenazarla sino para que la tomara y se levantara.

Apenas logra ponerse de pie y siente su cuerpo algo diferente. Contempla sus manos con horror viendo un cambio radical. Sus falanges había crecido, alargándose y la mayoría de sus manos se tornó como el mármol blanco pulido, sus uñas eran alargadas y afiladas con el mismo color de las falanges y parte de la palma.

**-¡¿Qué… me ha pasado?!-**

Hecarim permanece en silencio mientras veía como el color se expandia lentamente por la piel de la joven.

El atardecer hace que la sombra de Eridan crezca rápidamente pero curiosamente lo hace de forma exagerada. Apenas lo nota Hecarim y se lo da a notar a la joven. De ahí sale la musa siniestra al tocar el sol rojizo.

La musa empieza hablar con un tono sereno.

-Oh Eridan… Mi pequeña niña. Porfavor no me tengas miedo.-

La joven no puede moverse de la impresión que esto le causa. La musa continua.

-Me llaman por nombres tan siniestros y que causan terror pero tú, mi niña, no me tengas miedo. Yo fui quien te ha dado a luz.-

Eridan no puede ni parpadear mientras contemplaba aquella forma ectomórfica y menos viendo sus cuencas oculares vacías. Era tan increíble lo que decía la musa siniestra que ni siquiera el general espectral lo podía creer.

Sabiendo el posible rechazo de su hija, la rodea con sus brazos, sin tocarla para no incomodarla.

Finalmente reacciona Eridan y con algo de temor le pregunta.

**-¿Cómo es posible que? Yo, yo… estoy viva aun.**

- Aun no es tiempo de que sepas esa posibilidad, mi niña. Ahora has de adentrarte más a estas montañas y buscar a una vieja aliada, en su ira y amargura me ayudo en su momento. Ve y búscala; en su gloria yace que es el velo que cubre mi esencia.-

Apenas termina de hablar y nuevamente desaparece como ceniza negra desvaneciéndose al viento. Hecarim se acerca a un lado de la joven y golpea el suelo con la base de su lanza para llamar la atención de Eridan.

-Despues de todo, el Lich estaba equivocado.-

Dice en un tono de burla.

**-¿Por qué estás aquí?-**

Dice algo resentida Eridan. Hecarim pacientemente le contesta.

-Al igual que tu no estoy completamente seguro pero la Sombra ha llamado y he acudido. Todo el poder que te arrebato Karthus ha regresado a ti. Tu cuerpo mortal ha sido restituido pero el poder que podías usar se ha sellado nuevamente.-

Ella se fija en sus manos viendo que habían vuelto a ser normales, dándole la razón al espectro.

**-Aunque ya no tenga el poder de antes no veo de forma confiable que alguien que en su momento me traiciono este conmigo.-**

Tras el comentario negativo, Hecarim se levanta en sus dos patas traseras y cae con bastante fuerza sobre sus patas rompiendo un poco el suelo. Aquella acción asusto a la joven, haciéndola retroceder, el ríe descaradamente de ella.

-Por favor. Una niña como tú, perdida y asustada. Ni tu cuerpo mortal te ayudara en tu búsqueda… pero me siento generoso; te daré la oportunidad de que hagas lo que te plazca. No soy un sirviente ni una nana para vigilar los caprichos de una niña ingenua y necia.-

El centauro da media vuelta y a paso lento se retira dejando las huellas de sus patas para desaparecer después.

Eridan se queda sola varada en medio de las masas rocosas. La noche empezaba a tocar los cielos y el temor vino sobre ella. Con cuidado busco senderos entre las montañas con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien menos muerto.

Busca subir un poco por las laderas para ver algo a lo lejos, para su sorpresa ve una resplandeciente ciudad al Oeste de su posición. Con la esperanza renovada, busca bajar por la montaña en la que estaba, su torpeza se ahce presente y cae algunas veces lastimándose superficialemente.

Prosigue su largo descender cauteloso pero su cuerpo la limita obligándole a descansar un poco ya casi en la falda de la montaña. Busca un lugar donde descansar y mira un agujero mediano donde podía resguardarse el resto de la noche.

Para su sorpresa estaba algo profunda y ya arrastrándose para entrar siente el aliento de una bestia dentro. Con la mayor cautela posible sale pero el viento no está a su favor, las pequeñas heridas de su piel llegan a la nariz de la bestia despertándole. Unos ojos amarillos grandes se ven en la oscuridad.

Eridan busca escapar retrocediendo pero un zarpazo pasa por su abdomen lastimándola. Sin tiempo para reaccionar la bestia se abalanza sacándola de la madriguera poniéndose encima, desesperada pone su brazo para protegerse, siendo mordido por aquella criatura semejante a un león grande. Ella golpea su cabeza quitándoselo de encima y se arrastra para escapar.

La criatura nuevamente se levanta y salta para terminar con ella, en ese momento un galope a toda marcha se escucha. A medio salto de la bestia, alguien mucho más grande aparece frente a él y con lanza en manos lo clava por el pecho, atravesándolo.

La bestia queda clavada contra la roca, rugiendo con agresión. Con fuerza su oponente saca la lanza, para dejarlo caer. Su cabeza recostada por el dolor queda a merced del llegado espectro. Hecarim se levanta y con sus patas delanteras se deja caer en la cabeza de la bestia para acabar finalmente con su vida.

Eridan está recargada en una roca próxima y ve que es cubierta por la sombra del espectro. Ella contempla con asombro aquel despliegue de fuerza.

**-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-**

Se escucha una ligera risa.

-¿Ayuda? Solo se cruzó en mi camino aquella bestia. Eres una vergüenza para defenderte y sobrevivir por tu cuenta. Que lamentable me es retraerme de acabar con tu triste vida.-

La toma de la ropa del cuello y la levanta para ponerla de pie.

**-Y aun así resultas algo arrogante.-**

Lentamente la toma del cuello, asfixiándola un poco y nuevamente la levanta hasta ponerla frente a su cara.

-No confundas arrogancia con realidad. No soy como Evelynn o Elise de arrogantes para no servir a la Sombra y mucho menos soy cualquier espectro. ¡Yo! Lidero ejércitos desde antes que siquiera existirás tú.-

La deja caer. Eridan tose con fuerza tocando su cuello, recuperando el aliento. El centauro le da la espalda para hablarle con voz firme y de autoridad.

-También mencionando lo cobarde e ingenua que eres. De ahora en adelante seguirás mis órdenes y me obedecerás al pie de la letra, hasta que encontremos los que nos indicó la sombra.-

Viendo que no hay respuesta, voltea a verla. La joven aprieta un poco la herida causada por la bestia y Hecarim ve su mano pálida ensangrentada. Con un gruñido molesto la toma del brazo para ponerla en su lomo, con cierta agresividad.

**-No tienes por qué hacer esto, Hecarim.-**

-¡Guarda silencio! No podemos permitir que mueras… aun.-

No pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que la joven cae dormida recargada en su espalda, por el cansancio. El enorme espectro cabalga por toda la noche en busca de la ciudad que ella había visto para que la ayudaran los vivos, como consecuencia empieza a los vivos de los alrededores.


	7. Enemigos de la Sombra

Aun dormida plácidamente la despiertan con urgencia.

-Levántate-

Abre los ojos lentamente aun algo cansado. Lo primero que ve es el techo de lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña.

**-¿Dónde estoy? Que…-**

-No hay tiempo, el amanecer ya viene. No poder seguir más de aquí en adelante. La ciudad está a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Debes darte prisa.-

El centauro se arrodilla hasta su nivel para ponder su lanza frente a ella.

-Toma mi arma. Que te ayude para mover y defender, cuando lo necesites saldré de ella.-

Hecarim se desvanece como fuego azul para adentrarse a las marcas que tenía su propia lanza. Esta resplandece un poco y acomoda su tamaño a uno más reducido para un portador inferior.

Y aun así a la joven le cuesta algo sostener la pesada arma.

**-Que fuerza es la que posee para sostener algo semejante.-**

Con ayuda de la lanza se pone de pie, revisando sus heridas. Para su alegría ya se había detenido el sangrando. Ahora mira a su alrededor viendo los destrozos y algunas manchas de sangre en paredes y piso. No había cadáveres pero estaba segura que esa sangre la derramo Hecarim para bien o para mal. Busca en las cosas regadas en las ruinas finalmente encontrando un mapa algo salpicado también de sangre.

Susurra mientras lo lee hasta encontrar su posición.

**-¡Targon! Estamos cerca de Targon. La ciudad que vi es Rakkor.-**

Un susurro escucha en su cabeza. La voz provenía de la enorme arma.

-Ten cuidado, están al tanto de mi presencia. Debes crear una cuartada para que te dejen entrar a la ciudad. Hay estarás más segura.-

**-Ya lo tenía contemplado. No entiendo… ¿He de buscar a quien venera al Sol? Eso es lo que me espera en Rakkor.-**

-Eridan, estamos siendo asechados por enemigos. Entrar a Rakkor es el mejor camino.-

**-¿Quiénes?**

No hay respuesta, el resplandor del arma desaparece y sin tiempo que perder se encamina a la ciudad.

Apenas llega y contempla en sus enormes murallas a los legendarios artesanos de la guerra. Estaba bastante resguardada la ciudad, más de lo normal.

Llega frente a las puertas de Rakkor viendo como algunos campesinos entran a la ciudad con sus pertenencias. La ciudad empezó a tomar precauciones.

-¿Qué asunto tiene en Rakkor? Usted no parece ser de Targon.-

La cuestiona un legionario que nota su piel pálida inusual.

**-Vengo de las capitales del norte a visitar familiares.-**

No muy convencido ella toma la lanza poniéndola frente a él.

**-Esta es una reliquia familiar, las runas son de la familia. Vengo de lejos y pido descanso en Rakkor para ver a mis parientes.-**

Sin refutar la tradición de Rakkor le permite pasar.

Apenas entra y ve en las atalayas a los magníficos caballeros Solaris resguardando su preciada ciudad y observando cualquier anomalía. Algo nerviosa Eridan cubre un poco su rostro para que no notaran las marcas en su piel y menos el color pálido de la misma. Algo desesperada busca una posada lo más escondida posible de los ojos curiosos de Rakkor.

Paga el día entero, resguardándose en su cuarto por largo tiempo, caminaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa; pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Todo parecía una ilusión. Lo que más le inquietaba es el refuerzo en las murallas de Rakkor. ¿Qué hiso Hecarim para alertar a toda una nación de una amenaza?

Paso la noche sin que pudiera conciliar el sueño completamente, aun siente su presencia espectral cerca de ella. De pronto escucha las pisadas del velador fuera de su cuarto avecinando la madrugada.

Eridan se levanta, esperando hasta que se fuera el velador y se acerca al arma para susurrarle la causa del frenesí de la ciudad.

-Cabalgue por la noche y ningún mortal me vio pasar, ni los mismos que derribe. Los que alertaron a todo Targon han estado en los alrededores asechándonos desde que llegamos aquí.-

**-¿Acechándonos?-**

-La confrontación con Lissandra no pasó inadvertida y más cuando la sombra en tu interior expuso su poder hasta cada rincón de este mundo. Sabian desde un principio que estábamos en Targon. Pronto darán la cara sus mensajeros y asesinos.-

**-Espera quienes son…-**

Se oye el toque en la puerta que interrumpe la conversación. Era el velador de la posada.

-Señorita, ¿está todo bien? Alguien envía a buscarle. Dice que es uno de sus familiares de Rakkor.-

Agradece el aviso pero ya en su voz se oye su temor. Apenas se retira y la voz vuelve a su cabeza susurrándoles.

-No es nadie de nosotros quien te espera. Ve con cautela.-

Eridan deja a tras la lanza para no parecer sospechosa, con cuidado recoge su vestido largo de escarlata y baja con cuidado por las escaleras. Ve el comedor de la posada y una silueta en una mesa en contra de la luz de la hoguera. Solo se veía una silueta oscura.

Se acerca despacio tratando de ver quien era mientras estaba su cabeza agachada bebiendo en un pequeño vaso de porcelana. La joven pone atención a su alrededor viendo a lado de él, los cadáveres de los dueños de la posada. Sin esperar acción alguna la silueta finalmente habla.

-Esperábamos alguien mucho más… interesante.-

Él le indica que tome asiento frente a él en la mesa. Cautelosa accede tratando de ver su rostro. Para su sorpresa tenía tapada la cabeza y boca tan solo dejando ver sus ojos de color purpura. El continúa.

-Los invocadores fueron en su momento facinantes. Trataron de controlar hasta lo imposible. Fue una lástima que al final fueran ellos los controlados.-

Sin rodeos Eridan pregunta.

**-¿Quién eres y que quieres aquí?**

Hace un sonido burlesco y baja un poco la tela de su boca para dar otro trago al vaso de porcelana.

-Algunos hacen llamar a este profeta. Ahora este es un mensajero del destino para ti.-

Eridan pone su temor a un lado y se levanta a la defensiva.

**-¡Malzahar!-**

Aplaude su respuesta el profeta del vacío.

-Sabes quienes somos. Después de todo tú fuiste una invocadora… ¡Ahhh! Es cierto. Mataste a todos los demás que estaban contigo. Parece ser que te remordió tanto que huiste a las Islas. Dime ¿A cuántos mataste? ¿Unas dos decenas de invocadores? ¿Qué se siente mancharte las manos con sangre real?-

**-¡Eso no te importa, Malzahar!-**

-Me concierne. No querías que vieran quien eras realmente. Por eso buscaste a quienes ya sintieron la muerte una vez. Escuchaste el llamado de las Islas. –

**-¡Suficiente! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!-**

-Hay más susurros que el de las Islas. La guerra en este mundo se acerca y es inevitable. Todas las facciones se enfrentaran pero la boca con el hambre infinita tiene en la mira toda Runaterra. El ojo del vacío vio un poder conocido. Venimos a que regreses el poder al origen.-

**-¡Este poder me pertenece! Este poder es de la Sombra.-**

-El vacío ya viene y sienten la presencia de algo conocido. Sabemos que también escapaste de las islas para salvaguardar tu existencia. Te ofrecemos de buena manera que vengas a nosotros.-

Eridan ve a su alrededor sombras de las terribles bestias del vacío acercándose más. Ella miraba como la iban rodeando si dejar alguna forma de salir. Con valor pone las manos en la mesa con determinación.

**-¡No cederé a Icathia!-**

Malzahar se levanta abruptamente amenazándola.

-No tienes forma de escapar de nosotros, nadie podrá oírte gritar, nadie podrá oírte llorar…-

El techo de madera se escucha el cabalgar de cascos metálicos. Inmediatamente un fuerte estruendo se escucha viendo el techo desplomarse en medio de Eridan y Malzahar. Hecarim aparece poniéndose ofensivamente, poniendo su lanza en la garganta del profeta del vacío.

-¡Ella no les pertenece!-

Los esbirros de Malzahar se lanzan contra la joven para capturarla. Hecarim reacciona fugazmente girando su lanza despedazando a todos los que intentaban tocarla. Sin dudarlo Eridan se sostiene del centauro, sabiendo esto Hecarim carga contra las decenas de bestias hasta las puertas, despedazándolas. Corre en plena calle de Rakkor ya empezando a aterrorizar a la población. Toda la guardia se prepara y empiezan a cerrar la puerta.

Viendo esto, Hecarim toma a la joven con fuerza y cabalga con una velocidad sobrenatural. La estela de su fuego deja marcado el piso con sus patas llameantes. Apenas logra salir pero no se detiene viendo a los legionarios persiguiéndole.

Corre hasta el valle de las montañas bajando sin mucho cuidado. Eridan trata de sostenerse pero sus manos resbalan de la armadura cayendo y quedando noqueada por la caída. A prisa Hecarim la toma en su hombro y prosigue con la huida.


	8. Presagio Carmesí

En una llanura llena de hierba y flores que el viento hacia bailar, aparece la joven de pie. Desconcertada mira a todos lados viendo más que la llanura infinita de flores y pastos crecidos. Camina unos minutos hacia el frente mientras acariciaba con sus manos la vegetación.

El cielo estaba despejado y el radiante sol calentaba su piel pálida, ella observaba el mismo vestido escarlata con el que salió de Rakkor. ¿Era un sueño? Parecía uno hermoso.

Siente la mano de alguien tocando su hombro, es quitado rápido seguido de un grito aterrador. Voltea asustada la joven viendo a una anciana con rebosó y vestido largo. Estaba encorvada un poco sosteniendo la mano que toco su hombro.

Eridan se acerca lentamente viendo su mano secándose. La anciana habla con un tono frio.

-Tú provocaste esto. La tierra que pisas se corrompe a causa tuya, portadora de maldición.-

Al oír semejantes palabras Eridan retrocede perturbada.

-Tu, portadora de maldición, eres un monstruo diferente. ¡Tú debes morir! –

La joven cae al suelo y apenas lo hace todo a su alrededor empieza a marchitarse y resurgir como flameantes flores espectrales, el piso se corrompía bajo de ella. La infinita y verde llanura se convierte en un oscuro paisaje crepuscular y en lo alto el sol se oscurece dando paso a la luna de plata que de a poco empezaba a sangrar hasta convertirse completamente.

Vuelve su atención a la anciana viendo mover su mano muerta y acercarla de golpe a su cara. Apretaba su nariz y boca negando le respirar mientras la joven trataba de gritar y quitarse de encima aquella persona. La presión va aumentando siendo acompañado de un fuertemente dolor que le hace despertar.

Eridan se levanta casi gritando. Siente la mano de alguien en su pecho frenándola y llamando su atención.

-Solo ha sido un mal sueño, tranquilízate niña.-

Hecarim logra calmarla pero ella sudaba de la impresión de la pesadilla y agitada busca algo que le resguarde de su miedo. Temerosa y con vergüenza no voltea a ver al espectro, pero con nervios le informa algo que se le reveló.

**-General... creo saber qué es lo que buscamos aquí. Y no debemos estar lejos de encontrarlo. Tengo entendido que en Targon hay un valle muy singular que debemos visitar.-**

-Antes de emprender marcha he de saber si tu condición es la adecuada. Has estado inconsciente por casi todo el día desde la madrugada que huimos de Rakkor. -

**-No ha sido nada, Hecarim. Ahora que es de día podemos llegar al valle sin estar presionados por las bestias de Icathia. -**

-Quedan unas cuantas horas del sol. Has de saber que estuviste incapacitada por bastante tiempo... Bueno que así sea. ¡En marcha!.-

Hecarim se levanta en dos patas exponiendo su enorme tamaño y preparándose para cabalgar. Eridan sube y se sostiene de las púas de su armadura hasta que finalmente se pone en marcha el General.

Cuando ya por varias horas cabalgaba bajo el sol, y este mismo ya empezaba a ocultarse, Eridan observa bajo su armadura como si el Sol quemara el alma de Hecarim. El espectro nota su mirada.

-¿Pensabas que todo este tiempo he sido inmune? No es nada para mi, niña. Ahora es mas importante continuar hasta encontrar el templo y si es posible perder nuestro rastro.-

No satisfecha Eridan habla fuerte.

**-¡Detente!**-

El frena sus patas secamente.

-¿Por qué haces que me detenga?-

Eridan baja de él y le señala la sombra bajo los altos árboles. Irritado Hecarim replica.

-Te dije que no era nada.-

Ella no se deja intimidar.

**-No importa que ya estés muerto, aun puedes sentir la agonía en tu alma. Hecarim, mira tú esencia, el Sol te ha herido bastante.-**

El espectro gruñe y apenas llega a a la sombra, se recarga en las rocas bajo los árboles, cae casi al suelo por el dolor que sentía. Eridan busca acercarse pero el rechazo es casi inmediato, tan solo podía esperar cerca de él, oyendo su armadura crujir. Hecarim era muy orgulloso para dejar acercar a alguien.

a pesar de estar incapacitado por un tiempo, el espectro espera a que se oculte en su totalidad el Sol.

-Tenemos que seguir.-

Se levanta nuevamente fingiendo el dolor, por otro lado ella observaba el cielo contemplando la Luna llegar a su fase completa. Mira atentamente Eridan, viendo algo inusual, un destello plateado se acerca rápidamente.

**-¡HECARIM!-**

Intenta alertar al espectro, apenas voltea su rostro y ve una media luna resplandeciente atravesar el costado del centauro. El cae al suelo apretando la herida arcana. Eridan se acerca para ayudarlo pero este la hace a un lado para tomar su arma viendo al Desdén de la Luna aproximarse a ellos.

Diana con sable en mano se prepara para enviarlo a las Islas hasta que Eridan se interpone fervientemente entre ellos dos. Con su tono frio, Diana le pide una explicación.

-¿Por qué alguien como tu defiende a semejante aberración? Ese monstruo a matado a centenares de miles.-

**-Hay sangre que escurre de tus manos también, Diana. Detén esta confrontación.-**

Hecarim, apenas poniéndose de pie, hace a un lado a Eridan. Los ojos de Diana se tornan blancos mientras clava con fuerza su cuchilla en el piso. Un círculo se dibuja con la silueta de una luna, atrapando a Hecarim. El espectro no puede moverse haciendo que la joven Eridan se armara de valor para intercambiar el lugar con él.

Una vez que absorbe todo el daño cae al suelo fulminada, ya mostrando trozos como un cristal roto a su alrededor. Hecarim se olvida de todas sus heridas y agonía para arrastrarse hasta ella; la pone en brazos viendo su rostro como una máscara rota al igual que su piel cuarteada ya con pedazos desprendidos. Bajo su piel mortal se veía una más blanca resplandeciente, pero sus ojos estaba cerrados mostrando aun que estaba en terrible agonía.

Una intensa rabia se apodera de Hecarim, sin nada ni nadie que lo contenga se deja dominar por la ira. Amenazadoramente señala a Diana mientras su esencia tornándose como un fuego abrasador se desprende de su alma el gran poder espectral. De las sombras empiezan a surgir los innumerables fantasmas de la guerra rodeando a Diana.

Algo perturbada por ver a centenares empezar a levantarse de la tierra, Diana busca retroceder, lamentablemente la acorralan y se abalanzan sobre ella. Valientemente se defiende pero su arma física no era rival para lo que ya estaba muerto haciendo rápida su caída. Hecarim, aunque traía el casco, una expresión sádica y de placer sale al ver que su doloroso final se acercaba.

Eridan abre sus luminosos ojos espectrales y toma el brazo de Hecarim para llamar su atención. Con una voz suave y reconfortante le pide que se detenga.

**-General, por favor no sigas. Aún no ha llegado el tiempo de Guerra.-**

Pone una de sus manos en el rostro de él acariciándolo. Él toca su mano observando que eran blancas y sus dedos como filos punzantes, su cuerpo se había vuelto más alargado y delgado, así mismo el vestido escarlata se despedaza lentamente.

-Niña, estas... muriendo.-

Añade con un tono preocupado.

**- El velo de la Sombra es la noche y su aliada en ira es la Luna de Sangre. No me queda mucho tiempo antes de que mi cuerpo muera, Hecarim.-**

Sin pensarlo dos veces el centauro se levanta olvidando todo y se dirige al templo que guardaba Diana detrás de ella. Toma a Eridan en su hombro y galopa hasta tomar a diana igualmente para llevarlas al Templo. Pasa por en medio de su ejército haciendo que se desvanezcan a cada paso que quedan atrás de su General. Pasa por el pasillo estrecho de las ruinas entre el peñasco para entrar finalmente a una sala donde el altar a la Luna estaba a la vista.

Eridan sin tocar el piso se separa y levita hasta el altar esperando la hora que la Luna pasara exactamente en medio del círculo. No faltaba demasiado para cuando recibe directamente los plateados rayos reconstruyendo su piel y regresándole a su forma normal. Sus pálidos pies tocan de nuevo el piso y observa maravillada todo su cuerpo. Nuevamente sentía el alivio de aun pertenecer a los vivos. Por otro lado Hecarim también se relaja al ver no había fallado pero apenas lo recuerda y el desgaste que ignoro desde el principio lo fulmino dejándolo casi en el piso. Sin perder tiempo, Eridan va hasta el para ayudar a su protector; el espectro se resiste negado la posibilidad de una cura para lo que no está vivo pero para su sorpresa al contacto sintió la corrupción de la piel de la joven llenando toda su alma.

-¿Cómo?-

Su esencia se recupera casi inmediatamente, sintiéndose vigoroso nuevamente. Se levanta inmediatamente a dos patas viendo que todo su poder había regresado.

**- A pesar de estar con los vivos veo que soy portadora de maldición.-**

Él movía sus manos comprobando su fuerza, estaba bastante satisfecho, por otra parte Eridan mira a Diana inconsciente con un semblante decaído.

**-Eso significa... que no puedo tocar nada sin corromperlo. Ni siquiera las flores ya puedo tocar. Soy un monstruo ahora-**

Ella mira sus manos viendo su pálida piel, Hecarim se acerca y toma una de sus manos mostrándole que a su gente no le afectaba lo que era.

-Todos somos monstruos.-

Oyendo su voz la joven lo mira a los ojos por uno segundo para luego agachar la cabeza. Ella dirige su mirada a Diana disimuladamente.

**-General, ya has visto lo que soy capaz. Necesito hablar con Diana para saber los secretos de la Luna y saber porque la Sombra quiere que la busquemos. Hecarim, déjame a solas con ella.-**

-Así haré.-

Se inclina con respeto Hecarim aceptando la petición, así retrocede desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad de las ruinas.

Apenas se va y diana comienza a balbucear por el dolor en su cuerpo, de a poco se pone de pie buscando su arma. A ella también le resulto difícil ponerse de pie después de semejante pelea que le fue imposible. Cuando lo logra, levanta la mirada viendo directamente a Eridan encima del altar con la luz de su diosa iluminándola. Diana no duda y con voz desafiante la agrede.

-Tu sola presencia profana este sagrado templo, espectro.-

Eridan no se queda atrás y replica.

**-Estoy tan viva como tú, desdén de la Luna.-**

-Entonces contesta. ¡¿Por qué defendiste a una bestia maldita en tierra de Targon?!-

**-Mis motivos con el van más allá de tu entendimiento, Diana, pero los secretos de este templo son necesarios. Por eso hemos venido hasta aquí.-**

-Esos secretos no pueden permanecer con una aberración como tu.-

Irritada, Eridan se pone firma en medio del altar extendiendo sus brazos.

**-¡Escúchame! Si tu diosa me quisiera muerta ya lo hubiera hecho, pero por una razón ella misma restauro lo que casi tú aniquilas. He de saber esa razón.-**

Diana duda y cambia su postura a una pensativa sabiendo que tenía razón. Igualmente Eridan calma su tono de voz.

**-Diana, debe de haber un motivo porque Rakkor abandono a tu diosa. Por qué ahora que la guerra se avecina llegaras tú a escuchar su llamado.-**

Con melancolía Diana levanta su rostro a la Luna viendo el tono anaranjado fuera de lo común.

-_El presagio carmesí_.-

Se oye salir de sus labios mientras contemplaba la Luna de anaranjado pálido. Continua

- Hace milenios cuando ni siquiera se recuerda la historia ni se escribía, hubo un momento en que estallo una guerra por toda Runaterra. El enemigo fue inmenso como bestias con hambre infinita. Toda civilización yacio devastada y la mayoría de la gente huyo al último rincón del mundo. Las bestias no peleaban de día casi, así que cada noche se expandían y se convertían en carnicerías. Hasta que fuerzas innumerables llegaron cubiertos del velo nocturno, así mismo la Luna se tiño de sangre de los ejércitos defensores para realizar el pacto y así ayudándoles a masacrar a las bestias, en ese momento se le llamo _Presagio Carmesí_ a la Luna de sangre. Desde entonces el Sol partió en pedazos a la Luna degradándola por semejante acto tan violento. Hasta ahora la amargura de la Luna esta en mi como su escogida.-

Cuando termina de hablar Diana se pone nuevamente a la defensiva.

-Es todo lo que te diré. No permitiré que cometan un sacrilegio contra la Luna otra vez.-

Diana se lanza contra la joven y esta lo evade por poco. Nuevamente irritada Eridan replica.

**-Diana, razona por favor. No quiero ser tu enemiga. Si me matas puede ser peor.-**

-¡Tomare el riesgo, monstruosa aberración!-

Ofendida Eridan, retrocede a la oscuridad hasta escabullirse y huir del templo ya sabiendo lo que quería.


	9. Icathia

Era entre la media noche, ya lejos del valle de Targon dentro de unas ruinas cercanas a la gran barrera, un susurrante llanto se escucha dentro, y desde fuera se asoman las flamantes patas blindadas del centauro

Dentro de las ruinas, casi a oscuras, la luz pasaba entre pequeños agujeros en paredes y techo. En un profundo rincón estaba la joven sentada en un llanto silencioso, cubierta por su vieja túnica blanca para cubrir su vestido destrozado. En su regazo estaba algunas flores que intento tocar pero que al tacto se marchitaron.

Sintiendo algo, Eridan deja de llorar y su respiración se detiene, un silencio llena todo el lugar. Hecarim estaba detrás de ella. La joven cubre su rostro con la oscuridad y su capucha y voltea a verlo ligeramente.

-Esperaba lograr más.-

Dice ocultando su tristeza. El sin moverse contesta con su grave voz.

-Te ofendió lo que te dijo.-

-Si no mal recuerdo dije a solas.-

-No podía confiar en alguien que prácticamente te mato.-

Ella guarda silencio dándole la razón. Hecarim se acerca viendo lo que intentaba ocultarle, observando todas las flores marchitas. Eridan encoge los hombros avergonzada por su capricho mortal pero el espectro la llama para que volteara a verle. En cuanto lo hace una flor única esta frente a ella en la mano del centauro. Esta resplandecía de un color azul dejando una estela espectral y sus pétalos bailaban al rose de las pequeñas corrientes de aire. Eridan estaba cautivada por semejante belleza, sin embargo Hecarim se lo quita de la vista.

-Aun encierras demasiados deseos mortales, Eridan. No me extraña que el Carcelero se encaprichara contigo.-

Le da un momento para que limpiase sus lágrimas.

-Esa flor ¿Tú la has creado?-

Ella vuelve a bajar la cabeza.

-Hecarim, regresemos a las Islas.-

Él le ayuda a levantarse dándole la flor espectral y ella la acoge con mucho cariño.

-Finalmente aceptas lo que eres.-

-Algunos nacimos siendo lo que somos. Ahora que contemple mi muerte próxima fue cuando acepte lo que soy. Me faltaba un motivo para aceptarlo pero todo fue más difícil cuando mi propia gente me traiciono.-

-Respeto lo que dices y es un honor finalmente considerarme aliado tuyo. Siempre has de recordar mi posición y la tuya. Sin embargo no justifico lo que inicio el Lich pero lo hiso en el nombre de la Sombra.-

Eridan aunque oye las palabras, aun sentía el resentimiento contra Karthus y lo que le hiso pasar. Hecarim habla para distraerla de aquel disgusto.

-Por ahora no puedo llegar a las Islas rápido mientras tengas un cuerpo mortal. Hemos de tomar uno u otro camino. Norte o Sur. El sur: nos permite alejarnos de Icathia sin embargo estaremos vulnerables a sus asesinos en el camino. Por otro lado el norte: Es corto el camino a casa pero tendremos que pasar más cerca de Icathia.-

-Lidera el camino, Hecarim.-

Dice con plena confianza Eridan. Así sale de las ruinas sin demasiada prisa seguido de la joven hasta el paso de la gran barrera.

-Horas más tarde.-

Ya empezando atravesar por el paso de la gran barrera, Eridan no puede resistirse a sentirse curiosa con Hecarim.

- Disculpa, recuerdo que en un momento mencionaste a Evelynn y Elise. Pero... Ellas no son parte de las Islas como nosotros ¿no?-

-Has hablado bien, niña. Ambas llegaron a las Islas y la Sombra les dio sus dones, sin embargo ninguna de ellas tienen el más mínimo interés de seguir su propósito. Me parece que Elise está más interesada en los asuntos de los... Noxianos. Se ha visto que ella les ayuda a sacar reliquias de nuestro hogar para reanimar algunos de sus soldados.-

-Que insensatez. En algún momento supe que es partidaria de la líder de la rosa negra junto con Vladimir. -

-Parece que sabes más que yo. Por otro lado, Evelynn: ella obtuvo el don aquí en las islas pero aún está viva al igual que Elise, ahora prefiere estar por el continente haciendo su voluntad. Cada que vuelve siempre se escabulle de nosotros al igual que Moekai.-

-Así que Moekai...-

Hecarim la hace guardar silencio. Se detiene mirando a su alrededor, se veía algo tenso. Eridan lo mira esperando una respuesta. Atento con su mano le indica que retrocedieron pero apenas lo hacen y el piso se rompe bajo sus pies. Una colosal bestia los lanza al aire, Hecarim actúa rápido tomándola mientras empezaban a caer, con eso ella no sufre ningún daño y gracias a estar muerto, el centauro tampoco. Una vez en el suelo deja ir a la joven; Hecarim se levanta y se prepara con su lanza para combatir. Con autoridad le ordena a ella huir.

-¡Niña vete de aquí! Tengo que ganarte tiempo.-

Atónita, Eridan contempla al terror del vacío surgir del suelo con un estruendoso gruñido. Hecarim la toma de la ropa con fuerza sacándola de su impresión.

-¡Sal de aquí! -

Le ordena duramente. Ella duda en obedecer pero al final Hecarim la arroja lejos de lo que sería le confrontación. No le queda más remedio que hacer caso y emprende la huida dejando atrás a su protector y amigo.

Ella se escabulle lo mejor que puede mientras oye los rugidos a lo lejos y el suelo temblar; asustada no se mueve por un tiempo esperando que Hecarim regresara. Pasan minutos, luego casi una hora desde que se oyó el silenció, sale lentamente casi llorando por su desesperación de encontrarlo. Casi susurrando lo llama pero no hay respuesta. Eridan se dispone a regresar a buscar algún rastro de él.

Escucha unas pisadas rápidas pero cortas cerca de su posición, ella se vuelve a ocultar detrás de unas rocas viendo un rastro de saliva fresca. Mira de reojo viendo a una peculiar bestia, tras eso un sonido se escucha detrás de ella haciendo que se ocultase bajo las rocas nuevamente. Unas afiladas garras se asoman en la orilla de la roca encima de su cabeza.

Una voz agresiva y extraña habla.

- Yaaaam, no hay rastros de la persona que mencionó Malzahar. ¿Ya has encontrado su rastro, Kog'Maw?-

Eridan ve bajar a Kha'Zix de la roca encima de ella.

- No huele a comida.-

Dice algo decepcionado la extraña bestia blanca, mientras escurría baba de su asquerosa boca retráctil.

- Por qué quizás el rastro que nos ordenó Malzahar no es humano.-

Un gruñido sale de Kha'Zix moviendo sus antenas y cuchillas como una mantis.

-Aún se siente el rastro que dejó Cho'Gath. Pero siento otro un poco diferente.-

Su rostro se alza al aire, abriendo su boca llena de dientes. Su aliento sale para olfatear algo. Kog'Maw mueve sus cuatro ojos observando a Kha'Zix.

Eridan sintiendo la amenaza, trata de sostener la respiración y cierra los ojos para que no la encontrarán. Siente una gota espesa y tibia caer a su rostro; Eridan abre los ojos viendo el rostro de Kha'Zix frente a ella. Busca hacerse hacia atrás, pero Kha'Zix clava una de sus cuchillas en su hombro para sacarla del agujero

Kog'Maw se acerca para dar una mordida pero Kha'Zix lo golpea para hacerlo retroceder.

- El ojo nos pidió traerla intacta hasta Icathia. No podemos deleitarnos con su... Deliciosa carne.-

Kha'Zix acerca sus dientes con un deseo de devorarla, se detiene negándose el aperitivo y la arrastra fuera. La joven no puede evitar gritar por el dolor

- Mmmm, hambre. Llevarla a Icathia como el otro. Malhazar alimentar por llevarla.-

Eridan por fin sabe dónde tienen a Hecarim.

-Espera. Tu rostro me es familiar.-

Dice Kha'Zix. Vuelve a acercar su boca para reconocer su aroma. Sus ojos se abren más y hace la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sí, te daba caza por las junglas de la peste. Estabas huyendo en ese momento pero Rengar... Esa escoria me detuvo de aniquilarte, tiempo después estabas en la costa pero el carcelero implacable me detuvo y te llevo a las Islas malditas. Tenías una máscara que tenía la boca y ojos cosidos con hilos e sangre. Siiiii, te recuerdo.-

Kha'Zix extiende sus alas como de insecto. Estaba algo molesto, en represalia clava en el otro hombro de ella la otra cuchilla. Eridan no puede evitar gritar del dolor.

-Ahora es un alivio que este por estos rumos sola. Ni la molestia del cazador podría as echarnos ahora estando tan cerca de Icathia. -

Kha'Zix siente un terrible dolor en sus brazos, viendo cómo se secaban de a poco, esto le obliga a sacar sus cuchillas de su carne, viendo un doloroso daño. Hace un esfuerzo y cambia la piel de sus cuchillas para renovar su tejido, tras eso ríe de ella.

-Kog'Maw, es tu turno.-

Voltea a ver a la enorme larva con patas para que se acercase. La boca de Kog'Maw se ensancha sacando un espeso líquido pegajoso cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Eridan queda paralizada y es puesta en la espalda de la larva blanca.

Icathia - a 270 kilómetros distancia.

El profeta estaba en lo alto de un risco viendo a los esbirros del vacío en las antiguas ruinas reconstruyendo una antigua puerta. Estaba de brazos cruzados observando cuando una voz profunda y con un eco peculiar llega.

-Estas impaciente Malzahar. -

Vel'koz se hace presente poniéndose a lado de él moviendo cada tentáculo. El profeta réplica.

-Me atormenta el hecho de que haya un no muerto entre nosotros. He estado usando mi poder para encerrarlo.-

-Te preocupas de más, humano. Cho'Gath estabilizo bien el agujero de gusano para regresar a Icathia en cuestión de horas. Si el no muerto pudiese haber escapado ese fue el momento. Por ahora lo que nos interesa es el rastro del otro que estaba con el.-

-Es apenas una simple joven lo que buscamos. Pero este no muerto la defendió demasiado.-

Vel'koz queda intrigado por lo que dice.

- Un espécimen joven de género femenino, fascinante. Me encantaría estudiar aquel poder que ha de guardar. Espectro y el vacío dentro de un mismo cuerpo, que interesante. -

-Ahora preferimos enfocarnos en las puertas a este mundo.-

-Paciencia humano. Por eso he de visitar al anciano para llegar a la torre de Urtistan. Hay tendremos acceso a reconstruir todas las puertas que han sido destruidas. Por ahora has de conformarte con la puerta del Norte y la de este lugar.-

-¿Has estado al tanto de la puerta que tiene la bruja?-

-Está cegada por su ambición pero cumpliremos lo que desea.-

Así Vel'Koz se retira dejando a Malzahar pensativo.

En núcleo de un circulo cerca de la puerta. Hay una esfera de poder donde yace la esencia de Hecarim. Aun encerrado, se azotaba contra las paredes intentando abrirse paso, pero los esbirros del vacío de a cientos lo contenían. Él no podía liberar su poder espectral

Eridan ya acercándose a las entrañas de la ciudad siente el alma de Hecarim y una ansiedad en su corazón se incrementa. Sentía la fuerza del vacío aplastante.

Entre los esbirros se mueve alguien escabulléndose. Era del vacío pero su comportamiento era diferente.

Frente a Kog'Maw y Kha'Zix aparece alguien. Eridan no pudo ver quien era hasta sentir un cuchillo sacarla del capullo. Cae tosiendo por la falta de aire. Escucha la respiración dificultosa de alguien.

- Así que eras tú a quien Malzahar buscaba.-

En su tono misterioso y raposo habla Kassadin. Eridan se pone de pie.

-¿Cómo te libraste de las bestias?-

-No hay tiempo, debes regresar a tu gente.-

-No. No me iré sin Hecarim.-

-Si regresas, usaran el poder que llevas dentro para abrir las puertas.-

Eridan no le importa y pasa a lado de Kassadin. Ella se aferró a ayudar a su protector. Kassadin aparece frente a ella frenándola.

-Hay una solución-

Sin voltear a verle se queda quieta.

-Estoy escuchando. -

-Puedo llevarte hasta él. Pero solo tendrás pocos minutos antes de que nos detengan Malzahar y Vel'Koz.

Ella acepta su propuesta sin pensarlo, la tele transporta frente a la esfera. Tras eso Kassadin la deja y vuelve a desaparecer.

Malzahar aun en el risco meditando. Siente una presencia acercarse. Sin preocupación habla.

-¿Qué te trae a Icathia, Kassadin? -

-Por favor Malzahar. Sabes a lo que vengo. -

-No puedes evitar lo inevitable. Las puertas ya están casi listas y pronto los miles vendrán y este mundo caerá. -

-No hay fuerza del vacío suficientemente grande para abrir las puertas. -

-Ese hace milenios la hay. Y en este momento viene hasta nosotros.-

Kassadin se perturba viendo que era a la joven a quien querían.

-No permitiré que sigas Malzahar. -

-Ya es tarde. Ella ya está aquí.-

Kassadin y Malzahar oyen alguien m as llegar, y un temblor y se siente llegando hasta ellos. Son Cho'Gath y Vel'Koz.

-Ahhh, el humano que sobrevivió directamente al vacío. Otro espécimen increíble.-

Cho'Gath se agacha la cabeza hasta ponerse al nivel de Malzahar. Vel'Koz se acerca al profeta.

- Los asesinos han perdido al espécimen. -

Malzahar molesto pone atención a Kassadin.

-Por eso estas aquí. Tú la liberaste.-

Vel'Koz busca tranquilizar.

-Humano. Aun sentimos su presencia en Icathia. -

Finalmente la descomunal y monstruosa voz de Cho'Gath se escucha.

-El espectro que traje. Está tratando de liberarlo.-

Vel'Koz se acerca a donde Malzahar y mira hacia la esfera de vacío, dilatando la pupila de su enorme ojo. La visión se hace como un telescopio y mira ya viendo a Eridan tratando de desvanecer la esfera. Un gruñido hace a todos regresar su vista a Cho'Gath, viendo que Kassadin ya se había ido. Vel'Koz se extiende pasmado, dilatando su pupila como si algo le hubiera petrificado. Muy desesperado grita a todos.

-¡DETENGAN A KASSADIN!-

Eridan trata de arrancar el vacío con esfuerzo pero la fuerza que le rodeaba era muy superior al de cualquiera de aquí. El tiempo se agota y Kassadin sin desear arriesga más, se transporta cerca de ella. Kha'Zix aparece detrás para llegar hasta el caminante el vacío con motivo de detenerlo. Kassadin extiende su brazo con su cuchilla de energía y se aproxima.

Hecarim desde dentro se pone frenético al sentir la presencia de la Sombra al otro lado. Había sido una estupidez de la joven el haber ido por él. Centenares de bestias del vacío se acercan como una avalancha a detener a Kassadin al igual que Kha'Zix. El enorme insecto, determinado a parar al caminante, extiende sus largas alas y salta con sus cuchillas. La joven no se percata de que Kassadin ya está detrás de ella, al igual que Kha'Zix encima de ellos. Eridan presiente que alguien está a sus espaldas y voltea, al instante un terrible dolor invade su pecho y la sangre empieza a salir de su boca. Eridan baja su mirada viendo la enorme cuchilla atravesarla y así cae de rodillas sintiendo el frió invadir todo su cuerpo.

Aun estando dentro Hecarim desesperado, empieza absorber la energía en su alma para salir por ella. De a poco se desvanece restándole esencia a Hecarim y dejando translucida la esfera. Eridan al ver la esfera desvanecerse y ver que Hecarim debilitándose pensaba arriesgarse a usar su último aliento para liberarlo.

Kassadin saca su cuchilla y Kha'Zix se detiene viendo cómo se desangraba Eridan. Todos los demás del vacío se acercan viendo lo inevitable. Vel'Koz enfurecido, lanza un rayo a Kha'Zix, lastimandolo severamente como castigo. Después busca a Kassadin pero este se teletransporta ya habiendo logrado lo que buscaba.

Eridan yace en el suelo contemplando a Hecarim tratando de salir a costa de el mismo. Con un enorme esfuerzo aprieta la herida de su pecho y se levanta para absorber la energía del vació que lo encerraba. Toda esa energia se adentra a su cuerpo causándole aún más agonía que se vuelve su pronta muerte. El vació invade su cuerpo oscureciéndolo junto con el púrpura, que escurría ya como sangre de sus ojos, nariz y boca. Eridan se retuerce del dolor al sentir aquella fuerza aplastante llenar su cuerpo y esencia espectral.

Malzahar busca llegar a ella viendo su cambio empezar. La silueta cubierta de vacío, se alarga y de a fragmentos sale una luz espectral mezclándose con el púrpura. Las marcas que tenía Eridan se tornan de carmesí a un azul verdoso que se arrancan de su carne. Los huesos de su espalda crujen un poco exponiendo huesos de alas empezando a salir hacia abajo. Se oía sus terribles gritos de agonía con un eco robotizado indicando la fusión del vacio con lo espectral. Absorbe toda la energía ya involuntariamente de la esfera, sacando finalmente a Hecarim. El cae al suelo completamente inconsciente con su esencia contaminada. Eridan entierra sus afilados dedos en los costados de sus costillas buscando mitigar el dolor, sin embargo al ver a Hecarim con el vació contaminándolo, arranca con fuerza una de sus manos clavadas en sus costillas y atrae la energia del vacío dentro del centauro hasta a ella. Un poco más de dolor se agrega a su agonía pero su alivio llego viendo que empezaba a reaccionar el espectro.

Eridan empieza a llorar sangre aun con su forma oscura y de los rincones de la ciudad murmullos se escuchan atrayendo la oscuridad y cubriéndola en un capullo negro. Sus gritos cesan al encerrarse dentro.

Malzahar toca el capullo tratando de buscar una abertura. Vel'Koz ordena a Malzahar moverse y ocupando su poder crea un poderoso rayo con su enorme ojo buscando penetrar la armadura sombría. Esta le devuelve su energía y Vel'Koz queda herido por su propio rayo. Malzahar no sabía qué hacer, y las demás bestias se quedan mirando sin saber qué hacer con 2 de las bestias lastimadas.

No hay reacción del capullo hasta que se oye a Hecarim moverse. Cuando el capullo lo escucha, empieza a palpitar y se expande apoderándose de Hecarim. Las bestias se hacen hacia atrás viendo el capucho estirarse como un membrana y de a poco se cuartea hasta que en un momento se despedaza completamente dejando salir una figura femenina con un cuerpo blanco y gris. Había desarrollado una especie de exoesqueleto en su pecho y parte de su cara al igual que su espalda. En su cadera estaban las alas cerradas que no tarda en extender. Cuando se abren, se ven 2 ojos en medio de las alas observando detenidamente a los seres del vacio. Algo rondaba bajo las alas de la criatura femenina; una pequeña esfera de color azul que no se aleja de ella.

El ser habiendo alcanzado la inmortalidad entre vació y la sombra, abre sus ojos mostrando la belleza tan tétrica en su esplendor. Estira aún más sus alas, hasta que estas crecen, para envolver con ellas a la esfera y ella misma. Tan solo se contemplan las plumas y huesos de las alas cubriéndoles hasta que desaparecen, finalmente regresando a su hogar.

El Lich Karthus realizando una incansable búsqueda canalizando un hechizo de localización. Con los brazos extendidos y sus ojos resplandecientes al coro de sus fieles, buscaba en los ojos de sus hermanos no muertos. Algo le perturba y detiene su llamado sintiendo una fuerte corriente entrar por las puertas de la catedral. Voltea impresionado por lo que llega hasta sus pies. Una criatura de forma femenina con una piel gris y exoesqueleto con una larga falda translúcida. A lado de ella, está la armadura vacía del centauro espectral. La mujer se arrastra frente a él, aun sintiendo la agonía recibida en Icathia. Con las alas en el suelo, levanta ligeramente una habiendo cuidado del resplandor azulado. Lo toma en su mano y sopla ligeramente llevando el alma hasta la armadura. Karthus se acerca estupefacto por la criatura.

La mujer devolviendo el alma a la armadura y ver moverse al centauro, vuelve a mirar al Lich y con una voz como un eco metálico y femenino debilitándose, habla al Lich.

-Karthus, ayuda a. Hecarim.-

Sus ojos se cierran de a poco viendo al Lich dándole la mano pero ella ya no podía continuar más.


End file.
